Naomily Fic
by ixheartxemily
Summary: My first fic about Emily and Naomi. Set after episode 8. Naomi finds out about JJ and Emily at the love ball.
1. Chapter 1

x_______Chapter one________x

"End of year ball..." Emily read aloud from the school notice board. Today was exam day, and some how, Katie had managed to persuade her twin to take an exam for her, seeing as, apparently she was _physically unable _to come into school._ 'Bloody drama queen_.' Emily thought to herself. As soon as Freddie dumped Katie, rumours started spreading like wildfire. All the mini 'wannabe's' at the school jumped at the chance to gossip about one of their rivals. Katie had been moping around the house for days feeling sorry for herself, being extra bitchy than usual.

"Great! I love balls!" JJ said enthusiastically, Emily turned round and burst out laughing,

"Oh no...i..no..i didn't mean..." Emily gave JJ a smile letting him know that he didn't have to explain himself. JJ grinned and looked at Emily gratefully.

"How's it going with Cook and Freddie?" Emily asked.

"Well they're still mad at each other, but they're t...talking at least." Emily nodded,

"That's good." She said,

"W...what about Katie?" JJ asked, Emily rolled her eyes and sighed,

"She's acting like it's the end of her life, she won't even leave the house. Hence, why i look like a fucking prostitute." Emily said, gesturing to her outfit.

"Yes, you..you do a bit."

Emily giggled and shook her head,

"Bye JJ."

x_____________________________________x

Naomi stubbed out her cigarette on the cement step and walked back into the school building. She hadn't seen Emily for a few days, things still weren't sorted out between them, far from it. It wasn't as if they weren't on good terms but they hadn't really spoken about the night on Emily's doorstep, they kind of had a silent understanding that neither would talk until Naomi was ready. And she wasn't ready just yet. She had to come to terms with what it all meant to her. It was all too confusing. But still; it didn't stop Naomi from thinking about her. She'd given up trying to block out how much she wanted her; She just, didn't know why yet.

Naomi pushed open the heavy door to the corridor; her face lit up when she spotted a red head up the other end of the hallway. At first she thought it was Katie, wearing that ridiculous leopard print jacket of hers, but then the twin glanced round at her. The corners of Naomi's mouth turned up as she approached Emily, the girls face like a deer caught in the headlights, _'god she's so cute' _Naomi thought to herself.

Emily was unsure of what to do. What to say. All she could do was stare at the Blonde girl, confidently walking towards her.

"Katie made me..." Naomi cut Emily off, pressing her lips together with hers. Emily's knees suddenly felt weak as she felt Naomi's tongue enter her mouth. Naomi pinned her to the locker kissing her hungrily, she moaned softly as she felt Emily's hands wrap her hand around her waist. They both unwillingly broke this kiss, knowing full well that if they didn't, they wouldn't have been able to stop themselves from having sex right in the middle of the school corridor. They both caught their breath as their foreheads rested against the others, each face mirrored with the same faint smiles.

Naomi lightly tugged at the corner of Emily's jacket playfully,

"You look.."

"Like a hooker? i know." Naomi raised her eyebrows,

"I was going to say..._different_, but..." She let out a small laugh.

They both stared into one another's eyes; rich, chocolate brown meeting deep, crystal blue. Emily looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed by the intensity of it all. Naomi bit her bottom lip and smiled. Her gaze shifted over Emily's shoulder to a poster on one of the lockers,

"End of year ball?" She read,

"Yeah, i heard about that..." Emily stated, "I was, thinking...we could....go together..." she said, hesitantly, but hopefully.

"Your kidding?!? I'm not going to a bloody school prom!" Naomi replied chuckling, she looked at Emily, who's smile fell. Naomi's face softened, feeling guilty.

'I'm sorry Em's i ...i didn't mean," She tucked a small piece of unruly red hair in Emily's face behind her ear and left her hand to rest there, "It's really not my thing, i don't_ do _proms." She joked trying to get a smile from Emily.

"Yeah i get it...it's OK." Emily said, trying to sound as if she didn't care. But Naomi could see the disappointment in her face. The bell rang and Emily looked at her watch,

"I've got to go take this exam...see you later." She said and gave Naomi a little grin. Naomi watched Emily disappear into one of the classrooms. Naomi bit her lip and sighed, she turned back to the locker, took down the poster and placed it in her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

x_______Chapter two_______x

Emily walked into the kitchen and sat down, chucking her bag on the table. All she kept thinking about was Naomi's rejection, because that what it was to her no matter what Naomi said. How could she kiss her like that, make her feel so wanted one minute, and then make her feel like this? Emily pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well?" A voice asked. Emily looked over her shoulder and saw Katie approach the kitchen table, wrapped up in a huge duvet, mascara smeared down her cheeks. Emily fought the urge to laugh aloud.

"It went fine, you should get at least a B."

"Thanks." Katie said. Emily smiled sadly and walked over to the counter.

"Tee?" She asked. Katie nodded.

"What's up with you anyway? You've got a face like a slapped arse." Katie always knew how to complement her sister, Emily thought. She stopped herself from commenting on how her sister was looking though, she was pissed off, but not suicidal.

"I ask.. i...i just had a shit day, that's all." Emily opened the cupboard and took out two mugs and set them down on the counter. She looked at Katie. Emily couldn't even remember that much about their argument they had once Katie had dragged her outside of the club the other week. But she didn't recall her sister saying anything about her being gay. It was just your usual shit that Katie would say every time they had fight. It was killing Emily not knowing what her sister thought about it all. She hated herself for it, but the truth was, she needed Katie to be OK with it. She just wanted to know that she still loved her now she knew who she really was. Beacuse no matter how many fights they got into, she's her sister and she still loves the moody bitch.

"Look, about the other week, what JJ said..." Emily was interrupted by the doorbell, "For fuck sake." Emily said under her breath and she walked out to see who it was.

It was a couple of minutes until Emily walked back in, she went over to the cupboard and got another mug out.

"Who's that for?" Katie asked before seeing Freddie walk into the kitchen.

"Get the fuck out! Emily what the fuck....get out you dickhead!" Katie Screamed at Freddie, who held his hands up,

"Please Katie let me..." He tried to explain.

"NO!" Katie shouted, "Get the fuck out of my fucking house."

"Katie, come on just let him talk..." Emily pleaded. Katie barged past Freddie and ran upstairs.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Freddie said exasperated. Pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"That's Katie for you. She either loves you or wants you dead...no in between." She said. Freddie gave Emily a wry smile.

"So she's not just in love with me then?" He asked sarcastically.

"To be honest, I've seen her just as mad when my bother got marker pen all over her favorite top." Emily laughed to herself remembering that day, how Katie chased him around the whole house, while hurling abuse at the poor little bastard.

"And he survived?" Freddie asked mockingly,

"Barely." She said.

"Guess i got off lightly then. Just....just tell her to let me know when she wants to talk." Freddie said, getting up to leave. Emily went to see him out.

Freddie stopped at the door suddenly, he turned on his heal and opened his mouth. Emily stood waiting for Freddie to speak.

"I.....um...i....."

"Yeah?" Emily laughed, after an uncomfortable silence.

"I just wanted you to know....i....i know....don't be mad but..."

"Freddie what is it?" Emily asked looking concerned.

"Jay, he...he let slip about what happened, he had something written on his board and..." Freddie trailed off, Emily closed her eyes and shook her head,

"Don't worry about it." She said after a short pause.

"What you did Emily, it was...it was really good of you. He...He's like a different guy, he's not putting himself down anymore, getting locked on ya know? and...what you did for him was...." Freddie sighed, giving up trying to say what he meant, "I mean i love the bloke but.. i don't think i could have slept with him." Freddie joked, they both laughed.

"Yeah." she said opening the door for Freddie.

"I promise, though, i won't tell a soul." He assured her.

"Thank you." She felt relieved, knowing that he meant what he said.

"See you later Emily."

"Bye." She replied. Emily closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

x______________________________x

A little while later Katie finally reappeared, but minus her over sized duvet and panda eyes. She was fully dressed and was smiling at Emily.

"Glad to see your back to normal." Emily stated, "Look you should listen to Fre..."

"Come on," Katie smirked, "We're going into town to get our dresses."

"What?" Emily asked, confused, "If it's for the prom, I'm not..."

"No excuses, come on bitch." Katie teased. Emily sighed and picked her bag up from the table.

"Come on then, lets go."

x__________________________________________x

Naomi sat back on her sofa in her living room and tucked her knees up and rested her chin on them. She enjoyed finally having her house back to herself again, if she never saw a dread lock again in her life it'd be too soon. No more conventions over the breakfast table or sharing her toilet with a bunch of strangers most of which had drastically low hygiene standards. She reached into her bag and pulled out the school poster. She played with the corner slightly staring at the big tacky lettering.

She felt like such a bitch turning Emily down. But it was a prom! Naomi thought to herself, _'hideous puffy dresses, shitty 50 year old DJ's and not to mention having to tolerate all the twats in her year; minus a few exceptions'._ She heard a key in the front door and quickly shoved the poster down the side of the sofa.

"Hi honey." Her Mum said from the hallway.

"Hi." She replied, greeting her mum as she walked out of the living room.

"Don't worry, I've got these." Naomi said, picking up the shopping bags and taking them into the kitchen.

"Good day at school?" She heard her mum shout from another room in the house.

"How can i have a good day, when it's full of poxy exams?" She protested, putting the food away in the fridge. She heard her mum chuckle and she smiled to herself. She walked into the front room,

"I think i did well th..."Naomi's mum was sat on the sofa looking at the piece of paper, "though." She finished.

"I'm not going." She said snapped, seeing a smile form on her mothers face.

"awww why not? I used to love my school disco's" Naomi rolled her eye's,

"Disco?...mum, seriously..." They both laughed.

"Aren't all your friends going?" She asked. Naomi looked down at her feet,

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Has no one asked you? Is that it?"

"No, someone asked me, but...if....if i said yes then...." Naomi sighed and sat next to her mum, a lump started to form in her throat, she realized that she couldn't keep this to herself any longer.

"I'm scared." her mum looked at her not quite sure what her daughter was talking about, she pulled her close and let Naomi's head rest on her shoulder.

"I'm scared to let myself love someone." Naomi's mum kissed the top of her head.

"That's my girl." Her mother chuckled, Naomi looked up at her, "Stubborn as usual." She continued. Naomi smiled slightly.

"You can't help loving someone Naomi, you can try....but you'll just end up making yourself miserable."

"That's true. But...what if....what if it's more complicated than that, what if admitting you love someone...means..." Naomi sighed and place her head in her hands. Her mother was silent for a few minutes, before taking her daughter hand in hers.

"I love you." her mum said, "And nothing in this world will ever change that." Naomi felt the tears run down her face, she knew what her mum was saying, she'd probably figured it out by now.

"So just, give yourself a chance...to be happy."


	3. Chapter 3

x______Chapter Three_______________x

_**Flashback**_

_"Please Katie let me..." He tried to explain._

_"NO!" Katie shouted, "Get the fuck out of my fucking house."_

_Katie was furious, how dare he come to her house after what he did. She was the laughing stock of school, she knew it. They were all laughing at her behind her back; because of him._

_"Katie, come on just let him talk..." Emily pleaded. Katie barged past Freddie and ran upstairs._

_"Jesus fucking Christ!" She heard him say as she went into her bedroom._

_"Fucking arseholes, the lot of 'em." She exclaimed, slumping onto her bed. She began to sob but muffled the sound with her duvet, she wasn't going to give Freddie any more satisfaction by hearing her cry over him. She then caught a sight of herself in the mirror._

_"Great, fucking great!" She realised what a mess Freddie had seen her in. She suddenly felt her anger rise again. She stood up, leaving her duvet on her bed. She was gonna tell that bastard exactly what she thought of him, she said to herself. She opened her bedroom door and walked to the stairs._

_"Freddie what is it?" She stopped, hearing the sound of her sisters voice. Katie sat down, and leaned against the wall, making sure she couldn't be seen. And listened to the conversation downstairs._

_"Jay, he...he let slip about what happened, he had something written on his board and..."_

_"Don't worry about it."_

_"What you did Emily, it was...it was really good of you. He...He's like a different guy, he's not putting himself down anymore, getting locked on ya know? and...what you did for him was...." Katie furrowed her brow, not sure what he was talking about._

_"I mean i love the bloke but.. i don't think i could have slept with him." Katie's jaw dropped. 'When the hell did that happen?!?' She asked herself. Her mouth closed, her lips slowly forming an evil smile._

_x_________________________________x_

_A little while later Katie finally reappeared, but minus her over sized duvet and panda eyes. She was fully dressed and was smiling at Emily._

_"Glad to see your back to normal." Emily stated, "Look you should listen to Fre..."_

_"Come on," Katie smirked, "We're going into town to get our dresses."_

_"What?" Emily asked, confused, "If it's for the prom, I'm not..."_

_"No excuses, come on bitch." Katie teased. Emily sighed and picked her bag up from the table._

_"Come on then, lets go."_

x_____________________________________x

"Fuck, where's my necklace?" Katie shouted as she frantically searched her bedroom.

"I don't know" Emily said walking into the room, and suddenly bursting into a fit of laughter over the sight in front of her. Katie's hair was all over the place as she had yet to straighten it, and she was rushing round the bedroom in just her underwear and one high heel on. Emily couldn't resist,

"Katie you better get your arse in gear we're leaving in 10 minutes." Katie's stood still, her eyes widened with fear. Emily started to laugh.

"You bitch!" Katie said throwing her pillow at Emily, who was immaculately dressed.

"We've got like an hour." Emily said, sitting down on her bed.

"Then why are you...." Katie narrowed her eyes, and continued, "Your gonna ditch me for that bitch aren't you."

"No." Emily quickly stated, trying to convince herself, as much as her twin. But truthfully, she was hoping Naomi would change her mind. It wasn't as if she'd asked them to be official she thought. She knew Naomi needed time, but it still didn't stop her from being disappointed. Emily could see Katie wasn't convinced,

"Look she's not coming Katie. Just....get dressed." Katie nodded slightly, but froze all of a sudden and stomped out of the room,

"Where the hell..." Emily heard her sister mutter under her breath.

"Oi you little dipshit!" She heard Katie shout, amongst the sound her banging on a door, "I know you're in there. You better have not nicked my necklace..." Emily sighed and looked over to her sisters side of the bedroom. Clothes strewn out across the floor, needless amounts of make up, perfume and junk littered on top of her dresser. And a long silver necklace hanging over her mirror. Emily grinned.

"Katie." She shouted.

x_________________________________x

Katie and Emily got out of the taxi and walked into school. They could already hear the embarrassingly outdated music blaring out from the building. Emily rolled her eyes, beginning to understand why Naomi didn't _do these sort of things._

"You're here, super!" Katie and Emily turned around to see who greeted them. Pandora ran up to the twins. Emily gave her a warm smile, she couldn't help but smile whenever Panda was around.

"Everyone's round the there..." She pointed behind her, "...getting proper messed up before we go in." Pandora said excitedly. The three of them walked round the corner to meet the others. Emily's heart was pounding, she couldn't help but wonder, what if she did come? _'Please let her be here_.' She said to herself.

She saw her group of friends sitting on the grassy hill overlooking the bike sheds. Emily scanned the group frantically, JJ had a big smile on his face, tapping his foot and nodding his head to the shameless music playing inside. Thomas and Freddie were talking while Freddie rolled a spliff. Effy sat smoking with a bottle of vodka in her hand. Emily saw Katie stop out of the corner of her eye.

"Katie.." she said softly. Katie sniffed nonchalantly and moved her fringe from her eyes,

"I'll see you in there." She said, taking one last glance at the group before walking back round the corner. Emily started to walk after her sister before she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"Hi." Emily smiled turning round.

"I..." She stopped, having to catch her breath because of the sight in front of her. Naomi was wearing a red tartan dress that hugged her figure in all the right places, her hair slightly wavy at the end, she just wanted to run her fingers through it. Naomi smirked, seeing the attention Emily was showing her. Emily shook her head lightly, gathering her thoughts.

"I thought you didn't _do _proms?" She mocked,

"We'll....everything once.." Naomi whispered sending her a flirty look before catching up with Pandora. Emily bit her lip,_ 'God, she's driving me insane and she knows it!'_

x____________________________________x

Katie took a deep breath, placing her hand on the hall entrance.

"Alright sexy!" Cook shouted. Katie rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Come on babes, you know it ain't a party without Cookie!" He said stepping closer to her. She stepped back.

"I haven't forgotten you feeling up my sister in the club the other week ya know." She saw him taking a mental note, obviously only just figuring out what twin he was talking to.

"From what i remember, she was enjoying it...."

"Yeah 'cause she was out of her fucking face; No girl in their right mind would go anywhere near your when they're sober." She spat.

Cook placed his hands on his heart, "aww babes, hit me where it hurts why don't ya." He joked, Katie just stared at him unimpressed. He stepped forward again,

"Now you gotta be nice to uncle cook," He whispered in her ear, "Or you won't get any sweeties..." He reached into his pocket and showed her a couple of little white pills.

"After last week your still doin' that?!?" She asked,

"Just a little bit of speed." He winked at her and placed a pill in her hand. He swallowed one and walked into the hall. Katie too a deep breath and did the same.

x_________________________________x

"Shhhhh!" Freddie said, "I swear there's people fucking down there." He whispered. Everyone was silent. All that could be heard was the faint music and moans coming from down near the bike sheds. The group burst into laughter.

"Ha, no way!" Pandora said taking a swig of vodka.

"How irresponsible!" Naomi scoffed, "Having sex outdoors!" She looked at Emily playfully. Emily pouted trying not to laugh.

Naomi stared at her daringly taking a slow drag of her cigarette. Pandora passed Emily the bottle of vodka, _'two can play at that game.' _Emily thought flashing Naomi a devilish smile. Emily licked her lips seductively before taking a sip, not taking her eyes off Naomi. She brushed a small bit of liquid left over from her bottom lip with her thumb. She saw the effect she was having on the blonde, who was looking at her lustfully from underneath her eyelashes.

Naomi's cheeks started to burn as she stared into the red head's eyes. She told herself before she came that she was going to enjoy herself. The moment she saw Emily's face earlier that night, she knew she'd made the right decision. _And she was certainly enjoying herself so far...._she thought, gazing into Emily's eyes.

"Yeah." Both their thoughts were interrupted by Effy, "It's freezing." She said. They all got up and started walking. Emily and Naomi followed. Effy turned back and looked at the two of them,

"You two seem a bit_ hot _though..." Effy smirked. Emily and Naomi looked at each other knowingly.


	4. Chapter 4

x_______Chapter Four________x

Emily stood over the bowl filled with bright pink punch and laughed, she got herself and Noami a drink each from it.

"You owe me for this." Naomi whispered into Emily's ear from behind her, poking her side gently. Emily turned round and lifted her eyebrows suggestively handing Naomi her drink. Emily coughed and put her hand to her mouth after tasting the large amount of alcohol the punch had been spiked with,

"_Ugh_, that's disgusting!" She said frowning, Noami laughed agreeing with her. They looked over to their friends in the middle of the dance floor; amongst dozens of people jumping around, all of them had obviously had far too much punch. Pandora and JJ were bopping up and down trying to talk to each other over the loud music and laughing. Freddie and Thomas were downing a few drinks, Effy looked on swaying to the music by herself. As the song ended a new one began blaring around the large hall, the intoxication clearly making the old pop songs seem fantastic to everyone.

"Oh my god!" Naomi laughed shouting over the music looking embarrassed, Emily looked at her inquisitively.

"I used to_ love_ this song." Emily laughed at the blonde, recognising the song was _C'est la Vie_ by some cheesy nineties band called _Bewitched._

"Hey! I was like, _six_. Don't make fun of me!" Emily gave her a wicked grin and took another sip of her drink, momentarily forgetting what it tasted like,

"_Ugh_!" She said again, wiping her mouth. She looked back at Naomi who was unconsciously moving to the song.

"Your such a loser!" She said playfully. Naomi giggled and stuck her tongue out at Emily and smirked,

"Come on," Naomi said as she placed her drink down. She held out her hand. "Come be a loser with me." Emily smiled and reached out to Noami's hand.

x_______________________________________________x

Katie walked out of the bathroom. Her head was spinning and the loud music made her feel sick. She looked around the hall, her eyes falling on her twin in the middle of the dance floor amongst the large crowd, smiling from ear to ear jumping up and down, flapping her arms, dancing like you would do when you where kids. Katie smiled and started walking towards her, but stopped once she saw who her sister was smiling so brightly at. Naomi stood opposite, mirroring Emily's childish dance moves, laughing uncontrollably. Katie's smile fell, she thought Noami wasn't coming? That's what her sister assured her. Her minded raced, the drugs she took from Cook earlier still flowing through her body.

She thought back to the day she heard Freddie talking to Emily about JJ. How she had planned to tell Noami about it this very night in front of everyone. But, she thought, things had changed over a few days, Noami wasn't going to come and she and Emily had been getting on pretty well. She looked back at her sister. They were now joined by the rest of their friends, all laughing and enjoying themselves. Katie went to walk back into the bathroom, her eyes falling on a handbag with a bottle of what looked like cheap whiskey in it. Katie bent down and quickly took the bottle from the bag and continued to the bathroom.

x_______________________________________________x

Naomi laughed at the sight of Emily dancing in front of her, knowing that she probably looked equally as ridiculous.

"See it's not _that_ bad!" Emily shouted seeing that she was enjoying herself.

"Huh?" Naomi replied not hearing her. Emily closed the space between them placing a hand on Naomi's shoulder to steady herself,

"I said it's not _that _bad is it?" Naomi pouted, shrugging her shoulders,

"It's _ok_ i guess......" She joked. They both laughed. Naomi looked down noticing Emily's hand still on her shoulder. She looked back at Emily, the girls gaze too on her own hand; but she left it there.

"I'm glad you came." Emily said over the music.

"Me too."

"What made you change your mind?" The redhead asked, Naomi paused before smiling.

She placed her hand on Emily's waist and the other on her shoulder pulling her towards her. The kiss was soft and slow. Emily's head felt light, a mixture of ecstasy and bliss whirling through her. Realising where they were, she pulled back and looked around, everyone was dancing, not even noticing them, apart from Effy who was dancing with Pandora. She gave Emily a smile before looking away. Emily look back at Noami, who's eyes were still fixed on her, they kissed once again this time with more passion. It was as if they were the only two people in the room, all the noise faded away, Emily's whole body tingled reacting the the feel of Naomi's mouth over hers. She moved her hand up to Naomi's neck, she felt the blonde breathe in deeply. Naomi's heart was pounding, feeling the heat rising to the surface of her skin. She felt the warmth of Emily's mouth leave hers, she opened her eyes slowly. Emily smiled at the look of disappointment in the Naomi's face.

"You wanna get out of here?" She asked. Naomi bit her bottom lip. Still breathing heavily, she nodded. Emily took Noami's hand in hers and they headed to the exit.

x_____________________________________________x

Katie placed the empty bottle next to one of the sinks and stumbled out of the bathroom. She squinted at the sight of the flashing lights, placing her hand on the back of a chair for balance. She looked back up to see if her sister was still dancing with the others, she wasn't there. Instead she saw Freddie and Effy smiling and joking with one another.  
"Fucking..." She swayed and readjusted her grip onto the chair, "Bastards." She slurred to herself. She walked towards the back of the hall were she saw her sister about the walk out of the doors.

"Hey!" She shouted as loud as she could, Emily turned around and walked towards Katie, recognising her voice.

"Where...where are you..." Katie trailed off,

"I'm..."

"_Leaving_? I can see that..." Katie spat. She looked over Emily's shoulder, Naomi walked through the doors and stood waiting. Katie smirked,

"Shouldn't you wait for JJ..." Katie slurred.

"No, i think he's ok." Emily chuckled, humouring her sister. Katie was still smiling,

"Huh. Well i thought....the last_ i_ heard, you two were _fucking _so......" Emily recoiled hearing her sisters words. She saw her sisters smile turn into a stare directed over her shoulder.

Emily jaw dropped slightly open, her stomach suddenly tied in knots as she felt a rush of dread fill her. She turned around to face who her sister was looking at.

Naomi's heart rose up to her throat as she stood motionless starting at Katie, who's smirk faded as if she was already regretting the outburst. She saw Emily slowly starting to walk towards her, but Naomi backed away running out of the hall.

Emily closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She felt physically sick, she placed her fingertips on her temples and clenched her jaw. She felt a hand on her shoulder,

"Em's i..."

"Don't!" Emily spat back, glaring at her sister, "Don't you fucking dare...." Katie looked down at the floor regrettably.

"You're meant to be my fucking sister!" Emily's voice broke, "How could you do this to me?!?" She cried, her eyes filling with tears.

"I...I'm sorry." Katie pleaded. Emily shook her head and ran out of the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

x__________Chapter Five_____________x

Naomi had barely made it outside before the tears began streaming down her face. She ran as fast as she could, her mind was spinning, full of thoughts and questions, all bursting to get out. She finally stopped once her feet could no longer carry her, she had gotten to a large tree at the back of the school field, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, she just knew that she needed to get away. She sat down and leaned against the tall tree. She wiped her eyes and breathed out heavily, only for the tears to begin flowing again. '_How could she do this to me?'_ she asked herself. Memories of the first night they'd spent together at the lake flashed though her mind, every kiss, every touch _'How the fuck could she do this to me!'.  
_  
She put her hand to her lips, underneath the salty taste of her tears, she could still feel the kiss they'd shared lingering on her lips. She'd told herself tonight, not to be scared, scared of feeling, scared of finally letting go and admitting what she'd kept from herself for so long. For the first time she didn't care about what other people thought about her, even though she spent her whole life trying to prove that she never did, she always needed the feeling of acceptance. So she kissed Emily, she kissed her because she had never felt more compelled to kiss anyone ever in her life, more than when she was with her. She didn't care how many people saw, and what they thought. She just did it, she took a leap of faith, but now, now she had fallen and reached the bottom, her heart crushed.

x___________________________________x

Emily had searched outside for Naomi, but she was nowhere to be found. She placed her hands on her head trying to compose herself, but she couldn't. She would search all night if she had to, she wasn't letting her go without a fight, without knowing how she felt. Emily walked round to the back of the school where Naomi usually smoked. She wasn't there. She sighed and sat down on the step. She'd never felt so terrible in her whole life, sure she'd fight with her Bother and her Mum and Dad....and Katie...But she'd never hurt anyone before, not like this. Naomi's face was etched in the red head's mind, the look of total and utter sadness and hurt on her beautiful face, _how could she destroy something of such beauty?_

Emily lifted her saddened gaze from the floor, she let out a sigh and looked out across the school field, a faint light catching her eye. She stood up quickly, taking a closer look. The light was from an over looking house coating one of the large oak trees at the end of the field, and from what she could make out, Emily saw a faint figure by it.

Naomi didn't even hear her coming until she was a few feet away to her right. She wanted to run, but she couldn't even move, she was completely exhausted. Emily looked down at the small figure, her tear stained face just staring out to space in front of her. Emily set herself down on the grassy floor, still keeping a slight distance between them. The both sat in silence, neither of them moved or even made a sound. It could of been for a minute, or twenty; It felt like eternity for the both of them.

"Why are you here?" Naomi asked quietly breaking the silence. Her voice almost emotionless if it was for the slight break in her voice when she said 'here'.

"Because....you deserve an explanation." Emily replied, her heart breaking even more every second. Naomi shook her head slightly,

"There's nothing to explain Emily." She finally lifted her head and looked at Emily, their eyes filled with tears.

"Please Naomi, JJ...he...he needed a friend." Naomi looked back out in front of her again, not knowing what to say. Emily got up and slowly walked over to Naomi and sat facing her.

"Naomi...." The redhead pleaded. Naomi looked down and wiped her eyes with her hands. Emily cleared her throat and took a deep breath,

"My whole life, i felt...different, i..." Emily paused and tried to compose herself, feeling her throat tighten, "I just...i felt like i didn't belong, i didn't know why but...i didn't feel normal." Naomi closed her eyes, hearing the pain in Emily's voice was unbearable.

"But...then i found you." Emily reached out and took Naomi's clasped hands in hers, relieved that Naomi didn't pull away. "You helped me realise Naomi....you helped me find that part of myself that had always felt was missing."

"Then why did you..." Naomi started to cry, Emily put her hand to Naomi's cheek and brushed away a tear.

"JJ....he.....he was telling me all this stuff about himself.....explained why he acts like he does. He kept saying how he wished he could just be normal like everyone else. And... it just reminded me so much of what i felt like....hating yourself for not knowing why you felt like you did, not understanding...."

Naomi looked at Emily and brushed he thumb ever so slightly against hers. Emily looked down and gave a sad smile.

"He's such a sweet, kind person and.....and i realised i could do this one thing for him....as a friend and only a friend."

Emily felt frustruated, wishing she could make Naomi understand.

Naomi's mind slowly processed the information she'd heard. The real explanation completely different from the horrid scenarios that had flooded her mind. She couldn't help but think that it was one of the things she loved about Emily, the fact that she would really do that for someone, go out of her way do to anything she could to help the people she cared about. Whether or not she was guilty of being too naive, Naomi could see that, her intentions, like her heart, were pure. It didn't stop the hurt, the pain; that hadn't changed, or the confusion that engulfed her over their tentative relationship. The confusion that she had fought to get over tonight resurfacing with the flurry of emotions she felt. But all the anger and confusion over Katie's outburst gradually dissipated.

Emily searched the blonde's face, desperately looking for something to show her that it was going to be OK. Naomi looked back at the anxious face opposite her,

"I just think maybe, it'd be best if....." They both looked up, the sound of someone running towards them interrupting Naomi. It was Effy.

"Emily!" She shouted, showing a rare sign of any kind of emotion. It was fear.

"Emily, quick, it's Katie...."


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to thank everyone that's left comments, they make me smile : ) thanks for sticking with my fic and being patient, you will be rewarded eventually i promise ; )

x___________Chapter Six__________x

Emily burst through the bathroom door. Her eye's falling to a body on the floor. The two teachers supervising the ball had been called, and they had placed Katie on her side in the recovery position. Pandora was being comforted by Thomas. Freddie and JJ stood looking shocked. The teachers were trying to get a response from her, but Katie looked unconscious. Emily ran over to her sister, kneeling down by her side. One of the teachers placed a hand on Emily's shoulder, explaining that Pandora had found her and that the ambulance was on it's way. But Emily couldn't hear them, the sounds around her muffled. She felt like she was being held underwater. Emily placed her hand on Katie's cheek, the blue skin covered in a cold sweat. She looked up slightly, seeing a large empty vodka bottle laying buy a pool of vomit. Emily felt physically sick she was so scared.

"Katie please!" She cried out.

Emily felt a large pair of hands around her waist pulling her away, her face met a man's sympathetic look, he said something to her, but she still couldn't concentrate, her eyes falling back to her sister. The man rushed over to Katie, joining a young woman who placed an oxygen mask over Katie's face. Emily leaned against the bathroom wall weeping not being able to bare seeing the horrific scene in front of her.

x_______________________________x

Naomi sat down on the unfamiliar bed, reaching out to grab the mug being offered to her,

"Thanks."she said.

Effy sat down on the opposite end of her bed and crossed her legs, leaning against the wall. Naomi took a large sip from her mug of tea. Effy sat in silence, knowing the blonde would speak when she was ready. Naomi sighed, shifting her legs over onto the bed, mirroring Effy's position. Her eyes quickly darting over to the source of a beeping sound. Effy took the mobile out of her pocket and put it to her ear.

"What's happening?" Effy asked as calmly as possible, but still her voiced was laced with fear, "Oh......yeah...." Naomi stared at the brunette, holding her breath, "Ok....bye." Effy hung up, putting the phone back into her pocket.

"That was Panda, she's with Emily at the hospital....they think it's alcohol poisoning but....they don't know anything else yet." Naomi closed her eye's, resting her jaw in her hand. She couldn't imagine what Emily must be going through, how scared she must be. All she wanted to do was run down to the hospital, throw her arms around her and tell her everything was going to be ok. Naomi sighed and looked over to Effy. She met Effy's calm gaze, her eye's expectant.

"I guess you heard about what happened earlier." Naomi said taking another sip of tea. Effy blinked slowly, and nodded, she could see the blonde struggling, fighting an internal battle within herself. She rolled her eyes,

"Naomi. It's nearly _three o' clock_ in the morning." Effy reached for her cigarettes, "Some crazy shit has just gone down, we're too fucking stressed out to sleep," She placed one in her mouth and lit it, "and your sitting there with a bunch of shit on your mind that your just bursting to talk to someone about." She handed Naomi a cigarette. Naomi lit it taking a long drag. Effy lifted her hand to Naomi gesturing for her to talk. Naomi smiled, she was so used to seeing Effy as the ice queen, who barley spoke and tried to make everyone think she didn't give a shit. But then again, she could still sense that Effy still hadn't fully sobered up yet. So she took the opportunity, relieved that she finally had someone to talk to, someone to just, listen. Naomi trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and sighed. She brought the cigarette to her mouth, breathing in the warm smoky air.

"The thing with JJ...i understand what she did. It's just, when i first heard, all these emotions......feelings....they just came bursting out..."Effy could see the blonde hesitate before carrying on,

"I'm in love with her Effy." She said exhaling, she searched the girls face sat opposite her for a reaction, she didn't get one.

"I....I'm in love with her so much i can't take it....." Naomi looked down and swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump forming in her throat.

"The way she can just _look_ at me and....i get fucking _butterflies_." Effy put the white stick to her mouth once more, Naomi continued, "I've never felt that before....for _anyone_. Not even close." She said looking strained,

"Why's that so bad?" Effy asked in a monotone voice, Naomi furrowed her brow,

"Because, i...I've been with guys before but...it just...it felt wrong, like i was trying to be someone....something i wasn't; And...when I'm with Emily...it just....it feels right."

**Flashback**  
_  
Emily sat in the dim cloak room under the stairs. It was tiny and had a faint smell of damp. But at least she could hear herself think, the loud music outside now a faint sound. Katie was out there somewhere, flirting with a group of guys no doubt. Emily sighed and took a swig of beer, asking herself what on earth she was doing here. But she knew the reason. The girl with the blonde hair. Naomi. The girl she couldn't stop thinking about. They'd only spoken briefly a few times before, but it was enough, enough for her to drive her crazy. She frowned, wondering what she thought was actually going to happen tonight anyway. She was just being stupid she told herself. She stood up and reached for the door handle, only for it to be opened before her, a girl walking through it. Emily stood back, leaning against the wall. The girl shut the door behind her and looked up surprised,_

_"Huh?" She said to herself. She looked at Emily._

_"This isn't the bathroom is it.." The blonde laughed. The corners of Emily's mouth slowly turned up and she shook her head. Naomi closed her eyes smiling to herself. Emily bit her lip, not knowing what to say._

_"Then...what are you doing in here?" She laughed. Emily looked a little embarrassed, Naomi noticed, thinking she looked cute. She shook her head, trying to stop those kind of thoughts, she just was just a bit tipsy, that's all, she reminded herself._

_"I, i just realized that....I'd rather be in here, than have to face those idiots out there...." She said, playing with the label on her bottle._

_"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Naomi teased, knowing what the redhead meant._

_"No." Emily said, "No your not." She went slightly red, the words coming out more intense that she had intended._

_"I'd better...." "I'm gonna..." They both spoke at the same time, giving excuses to leave, both stepping towards to door. Their faces were now inches from one another. Emily could feel Naomi's hot breath on her skin. She felt a wave rush over her, a force grabbed her, everything in her body telling her to kiss Naomi._

_Naomi's stomach tingled in response to the way the girl was gazing at her. She looked down at Emily's soft rosy lips, her heart raced as she saw that the girl was about to kiss her. Her eyes closed as she felt Emily's lips capture hers causing a rush to go to her head, her lips parting slightly, before she felt the girl pull away. Naomi opened her eye's slowly, Emily looked down on the floor in a panic,_

_"I...i..." She looked up at Naomi and shook her head, "I'm sorry." Emily blurted before running out. Naomi leaned up against the wall, closing her eyes she let out a shaky breath._

"Ever since the first time she kissed me...ever since then it's....it's just made me so fucking confused." She explained. She looked at Effy, her expression unreadable still,

"Just give it time." Effy said calmly, "You might not get it now, but you will." She gave Naomi a small smile.

"I thought you were meant to be a bitch?" She joked, warmed by the girls comforting words.

"I _am_." Effy replied with raised eyebrows as if to question what made Naomi think that she wasn't. Naomi grinned getting up and putting her cigarette out in the ashtray.

x_______________________________________x

Emily looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly four. The last thing they'd heard from the doctors was that Katie had alcohol poisoning. Her parent's had been called in to talk to the Doctor again. Freddie walked over to her handing her a coffee, readjusting his jacket around Emily's shoulders. She smiled at Freddie thanking him. He looked over to the side of Emily, laughing a little.

"I'll ring Thomas, tell him to come get her." He whispered. Emily nodded looking at Pandora strewn over three chairs, snoring rather loudly. Freddie went outside to phone Thomas passing her parents on the way. Emily looked up, terrified of the possible news that was coming. Her dad's arm was round her mothers hunched shoulders, he looked at his daughter.

"They pumped her stomach." He said solemnly, "They sent of for some tests, to see..." His voice broke, her mum put her hands to her face. She had never seen her mother like this before, she was always the strict one, never showing any sign of weakness. But now she was in tears. Her father cleared his throat,

"We need to wait for the test results, to see if there's any long term damage. Apparently she had amphetamine....speed, in her blood...it might have caused some complications."

"Did you know about this?" Her mother looking at her sternly, "The drugs?"

"No!" Emily shouted, rilled by her mother's accusing tone.

"Stop it, please. We have to be strong for you sister." Her dad pleaded.

x______________________________________x

They waited impatiently for over an hour and a half. Thomas had picked up Pandora and Freddie an hour ago; Freddie offered to stay with her, but Emily, appreciating the kindness that he'd already shown, insisted he go home and get some rest. Emily saw her parents jump to their feet, she saw a doctor walking down the corridor towards them, looking through a clip board and back up at her mum and dad.

"What's happening? Have you got the test results?" Her mother asked anxiously,

"Katie's alcohol levels were alarmingly high. She's _extremely_ lucky to be alive." He said,

"Is she ok?" Emily asked, scared of what answer she might get.

"We'll keep her in for observation for a couple of days. But the tests results showed that she has no long term damage; she's fine." He assured them.

Her father thanked the doctor repeatedly holding her mother in a tight embrace. Emily sat down feeling completely drained of energy and breathed a sigh of relief. Her mind suddenly flashing back to the chaos that her sister had caused earlier that night.


	7. Chapter 7

x________Chapter Seven__________x

Emily walked over to the door and peered into the room. Her sister was sat upright in the hospital bed, her dad beside her holding her hand while, from the sound of it, and by the look on Katie's face, her mother was giving Katie one of her '_talks_'. Emily decided to interrupt, they'd been in there for nearly an hour and she guessed that being moaned at was the last thing her sister wanted.

She pushed the door open slowly. Her dad looked up and smiled, her mother gave her a frown.

"Can i talk to Katie please?" Emily asked her mother, who looked back at Katie with a stern look, before walking out, her dad fallowed.

"Thanks." Katie croaked wearily, looking at Emily, trying to gage her sisters mood.

"You ok?" Emily asked, seeming rather distant. Emily started to understand her parents anger at her sister, seeing her in the hospital bed because of her own stupidity was infuriating.

Katie nodded noticing her sister tone,

"My whole body aches and i feel like shit, but yeah, im ok." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work. Emily walked over to her sisters bed and sat down beside her.

"You could of died." She said after a short silence.

"I...I know." Katie said sadly,

"What were you_ thinking _Katie?" Emily knew their parents had just spent an hour asking her all this but she couldn't help it, and she knew she had more chance of getting an explanation from Katie than her parents could.

"Things just....got out of hand...i didn't mean..." She coughed and held her throat. Emily picked up a glass of water on the table beside her, passing it to her sister.

"I guess that's cause of all the throwing up you did." Emily said harshly. Katie took a large sip and sighed, passing her sister the glass, receiving a small apologetic look from Emily.

"I'm sorry." Katie whispered sadly,

"Don't apologise to me, _your_ the one in the hospital bed...."

"No, I'm sorry." Katie repeated. Emily looked at her before understanding what she was apologising for, "How is...is she ok?"

Emily looked down sadly, "I don't know." She said quietly.

"Em's i....i only did what i did because...." Emily looked back up at her sister, "_Look_ at me!" She gestured to herself, "I'm a complete fuck up." Katie exclaimed,

"....i really liked Freddie you know." Emily gave her sister a sympathetic look, and placed her hand on Katie's gently, "I saw how happy you and Naomi were and....i just felt so alone, you've always been there for me Em's and i just felt like i was losing you." Emily bit her cheek feeling a pang of guilt in her chest.

"Katie, i _swear_ i fucking hate you so much sometimes but....i'll never love you any less, unfortunately for me i don't have a choice in the matter. Your my sister, nothing will ever change that." Katie smiled gratefully at Emily, trying to stop her eye's from welling up, she quickly changed the subject.

"Mum's fucking seething you know, I bet she can't wait till I'm better, she's gonna rip my fucking head off!" She joked.

"Oh yeah your totally in the shit..." Emily teased giving her sister a wicked smirk.

x_____________________________________x

Emily walked up the steps of the porch and stood at the door. She smoothed her hair and took a deep breath before knocking lightly. She quickly turned around, walking back down the stairs.

"Hello?" A friendly voice said. Emily turned around and bit her cheek feeling slightly embarrassed, "It's Emily isn't it?"

"Yeah." Emily replied shyly, she looked over the woman's shoulder, a pair of eye's locked onto hers,

"Hi." Naomi said softly.

"Come in." Naomi's mum said smiling.

"No, i...i just came to..." Emily looked back at Naomi. Noticing the exchange in looks, Naomi's mother excused herself,

"Oops, i think that's the phone.." She said flashing Emily a quick smile before disappearing back into the house. Emily walked back up the steps to the door, Naomi walked to the entrance to meet her,

"How's Katie?" She asked looking concerned,

"She's doing ok." Emily replied. She tried to gage the blonde's mood, still not knowing how she felt about what had happened the night before. She saw her smile in response to Katie doing well, she smiled back nervously,

"I was um....i had to go home and pick up some stuff for her...." Emily explained, lifting the bag in her hands,

"I thought I'd come round before she gets back from the hospital...our parents have made it pretty clear that they're not letting us out of their sight." Emily slightly spat the last few words remembering the talk her parents had given her once she had been in to see her sister. Apparently they were not to leave the house until their parents could _'trust them to behave like responsible adults'_.

"But _you _didn't do anything...." Naomi said confused,

"Overprotective parents; Don't you just love 'em." She said letting out a heavy sigh. Naomi laughed.

"Anyway i....i won't be around for a while." Emily said sadly, looking for a response from the girl in front of her,

"Maybe it's for the best, you know, let things....get back to normal." Naomi explained with a slightly sad, regretful look.

Emily didn't know how to take her words, _what did she mean normal?_ She asked herself. Did Naomi just want to forget everything that had happened between them for the last month? Emily nodded slowly before smiling slightly, saying goodbye, she turned and walked down the stairs. Maybe a break was the best for the both of them she told herself.


	8. Chapter 8

x___________Chapter Eight___________x

"But i hate going to stupid_ summer school_." The boy sulked,

"For fucks sake,_ i'm_ not the one making you go am i?" Emily snapped back.

"It's still shit." He said kicking an empty can on the pavement, his bottom lip sticking out in protest.

"James don't swear." She sighed.

"_You_ just.."

"I'm older....and don't argue." She insisted, smirking to herself. Emily grabbed his arm before crossing the road, he shrugged off her hold once they'd gotten the other side. They walked through the school gate.

"Just remember, if you get chucked out, mum will send you round to Aunt Mary's every day." Emily explained raising her eyebrows, the young boy shuddered,

"Ugh, i hate it there!" He huffed. Emily laughed at her brother, remembering all the time's she and Katie had to stay round there when their parents were working. Aunt Mary, her dad's older sister, made her mum look like Mother Teresa.

As they walked through the school yard a flood of memory's came back to Emily. She hadn't left long ago, but so much had changed since. She no longer walked behind Katie, like her shadow. She was her own person. She no longer shied away from speaking her mind and being true to herself. She remembered the time's she would walk into school, always arriving the same time as Naomi, purely coincidental of course, and how a small greeting smile from the girl could make her whole day worth while. Emily was shaken from her thoughts as she saw that same small smile on a girl walking towards her.

"Wow your alive." Naomi joked. Emily was slightly taken aback, not expecting to see her here. She laughed when she couldn't think of anything Witty to say.

"Who the hell are you?" James asked, Emily shoved her brother lightly, "Don't be so _rude_!"

"That's ok." Naomi smiled, she looked down at James "I'm Naomi. You must be the annoying little brother, right?" She asked grinning.

"_Naomi_." He paused, "_Your_ the one that makes Emily cry all the time, right?" He replied. Emily widened her eye's and grabbed her brothers arm,

"I'll just take him in." Emily said blushing, before quickly dragging the boy through the entrance of the building.

Naomi looked back and bit her cheek, feeling a mixture of excitement, guilt and nervousness.

She saw the redhead appear a few minutes later. Naomi smiled at Emily's annoyed expression.

"_Hi_." Emily said exhaling before laughing slightly.

"Hi." Naomi replied. They both began walking out of the school,

"I had to drop off Kieran's bag, they needed an extra helper today so he came in." Naomi explained, "He's basically living with us now."

"At least the hippie's aren't there anymore though." Emily laughed,

"Yeah. I guess if i can tolerate them, i can tolerate anyone." Naomi grimaced slightly at the memory of her former housemates. Emily smiled, glancing quickly at the blonde as they walked.

"So your parents finally let you out then?" She asked, meeting Emily's gaze.

"Yeah, it's been like fucking Alcatraz for three weeks, it was driving me crazy." She replied sighing. Naomi's face lit up with a smile. _'God how she missed that smile_' Emily thought.

"Well it was good to see you." Naomi said softly. Emily smiled shyly in response. They both stood silently at the crossing, knowing they had to go opposite ways.

"Do you wanna..." Naomi trailed off,

"I'd better get back." The redhead said sadly, "They'll probably send out a search party or something." Naomi nodded.

"I guess, i'll see you around then." She said, the statement more of a question than she intended.

"Yeah," Emily smiled, "Pending further house arrest...i will." They both grinned.

x______________________________x

Naomi stumbled into the kitchen and yawned as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning." She heard her mother say cheerfully,

"You seem very," Naomi looked at her mother, she was standing with her left hand held out in front of her, "...happy." She said slowly

"Kieran asked me to marry him last night!" He mum said almost jogging on the spot. Naomi stood up and went over to hug her,

"Oh my god, that's great mum!" Her mother smiled returning her daughters embrace.

"We're going to get married in a little church in Ireland and....oh, Naomi, it's going to be amazing. I'm so excited!" Naomi Smiled sitting back down.

"We're having a little engagement party tonight....maybe...you could invite Emily." Her mother said, Naomi narrowed her eyes slightly, suspicious at her mothers little smirk when she mentioned Emily.

"Maybe." She said smiling.

x_______________________________x

Emily heard a loud shriek coming from upstairs. A series of heavy footsteps followed and Katie appeared in the lounge, a towel wrapped around her.

"Window cleaner?" Emily asked playfully,

"Yes, the window fucking cleaner. The bloody pervert, he does it on purpose i swear!" Katie shrieked. Emily laughed, glad to see her sister returning back to normal. Katie huffed before giving in and smiling slightly.

"You need to hurry up and take James to school. I had to take him yesterday!" Emily shouted as she heard her sister walk back up the stairs.

Emily looked down at her phone as it began to beep. She smiled gleefully at the text message.

Hi : )

can u make it round mine 2nite?

x

n

x_____________________________x

"Thank god your here." Naomi said pulling Emily into the house.

"Why's that?" Emily looked into the front room, it was full of a group of forty-something adults dancing to....she had no idea, but it sounded _awful_. "Oh right" She laughed in response to the sight. They walked into the kitchen, Emily sat at the table while Naomi went over to the fridge taking out two beers. She opened the bottles and passed one to Emily.

"So what's the big occasion?" Emily asked taking a sip of beer.

"This is their engagement party."

"Wow." Emily said, "Are you ok with it?" She asked

"Yeah, he's nice enough, and if he makes my mum happy i can't complain."

"Oooh are my ears burning..." Naomi's mother said dancing into the kitchen, Emily let out a silent laugh at the sight.

"Congratulations um..Mrs..Cam" Emily kicked herself forgetting the woman's name.

"Oh please, call me Gina." She insisted, grinning. Emily smiled watching Gina dance back out of the kitchen, giving Naomi a small smile on her way. Naomi shook her head and laughed,

"She certainly looks happy." Emily grinned taking a sip of cold beer.

_"Well oi can't help it if ya rugby teams fecking shite now can i?" _A couple of large men walked into the kitchen, followed by a couple more.

_"Mate, we're a top team, you Irish are just lucky..." _One of the men replied.

"Ugh, come on." Naomi said rolling her eyes. She got up and grabbed a couple more beers from the counter.

x_____________________________x

Any anxiety Emily had before about being with Naomi had left her head once they'd finished their first couple of beers. Naomi was filling her in on what their friends were getting up to. Thomas and Panda slitting up, and Effy deciding to completely ignore both Freddie and Cook who had both fallen for the mysterious brunette, apparently she was torn between the two. Emily didn't care what they talked about though, she could listen to the girl talk about anything for hours.

They were both sitting on the floor, leaning against the base of Naomi's bed.

"_Really_, Kieron? He tried it on with you?" Emily giggled.

"Shhh" Naomi whispered. "I just put it down to _seriously_ bad judgement on his part." She said.

"What the hell was he_ thinking _though?" Emily laughed in dismay.

"Hey!" Naomi knocked her shoulder against Emily's lightly " Who can _blame_ him anyway?" Naomi joked,

"True." Emily whispered quietly to herself. Naomi glanced at the girl beside her, her heart sped up as Emily faced her, a hint of shock on her face paired with desire. Naomi placed her hand lightly on Emily's increasingly flushed cheek and lightly brushed her lips against the girls, but she couldn't stand her own teasing. She brought the other hand shakily up to Emily's neck and pulled her in deeper, she quivered at the feel of Emily's tongue venture into her mouth, she sucked lightly, the redhead letting out a moan. She felt Emily pace her hand behind her ear, her fingers intertwined with her hair. Her body temperature raised as Emily sucked hard on her bottom lip.

"I've missed you so much." Naomi whispered between kisses. She didn't need to hear Emily's response, she felt it, as the girl kissed her deeper, harder, full of passion. Naomi thought she heard a sound around them, _'just the music'_ she thought. She opened her eyes, quickly breaking away from the kiss. Her mum stood with a skinny, dark haired woman, who was staring at Emily. Complete shock on her face.

"_Mum_?" Emily said breathlessly.


	9. Chapter 9

x________Chapter Nine_______x

"_Mum_?" Emily said breathlessly.

"Emily....come here now. We're going." Her mother said angrily, Emily looked at Naomi quickly and mouthed _'I'm sorry.'_ Leaving the blonde sitting on the floor looking shocked.

"What an _earth_ were you.....god, i don't even want to know. Come on." Emily's mum snapped clasping her daughter arm.

"Excuse me, hang on a second...what_ exactly_ is the problem here?" Gina asked, putting her arm round her daughter as Naomi walked over to her. The dark haired woman shot an angry glance at them and lowered her voice,

"_My daughter_ is not a..."

"A _lesbian_ mum?" Emily shouted, smirking. Naomi couldn't help but let out a small giggle, she flashed Emily an almost proud grin.

"Emily! We're going now! I suggest you keep your daughter away from _mine_...." She threatened.

"I suggest that you bother actually _talking _to your daughter!" Gina shouted as the woman dragged Emily out of the house.

x___________________________x

"Just go to your room Emily." Her mother said, closing the front door and pinching the bridge of her nose. Emily stood at the bottom of the stairs defiantly.

"You can't be serious, mum...I'm sixteen, what..."

"I don't care, i said..."

"You caught Katie in _bed _with a guy the other month..."

"Yes, Emily _a guy_." She shouted. Emily recoiled at her mother's reaction, anger rising through her body,

"_So let me get this right_, Katie's ex, who was a complete fucking _asshole_ by the way, got your blessing, but you catch me with someone, who by the way, is the smartest, most compassionate person i have ever meet in my life, and you go crazy just cause she's a fucking _girl_?"

"_Emily_, don't you dare speak to your mother like that, what an _earth_ is going on?" Her father asked looking concerned, trying to calm to situation in front of him.

"I'm _gay_ dad, and mum thinks its the end of the fucking world." Emily looked at her dad, he smiled at her for a second before looking over to his wife's stern look.

"Emily....give me and your mother a minute." He pleaded. Emily looked over at her mother once more staring at her hard expression before running up to her room.

x_______________________________x

Katie walked into the front room. She had tried to ask Emily what was wrong when she burst into their bedroom. But she didn't get an answer. Her parents were both sat on the sofa, her mother clutching a rather large glass of wine.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Katie, did you know about your sister?" Her father asked her softly,

"What about her?" She replied, not having a clue what they were talking about.

"I caught her...she was..._kissing_ another girl." Her mother explained. Katie couldn't hide her growing smile, she felt a wave of relief rush over her, realising that her sister must have made up with Naomi. But she quickly felt terrible for her twin as she looked at their mother.

"You _knew_?" Her mum asked damningly,

"Yeah, i knew." Katie replied,

"Why didn't you say anything?" Her mother seemed confused by Katie's demeanor. Katie grew angry at her mothers tone, she instinctively felt the need to defend her sister,

"Because....it's none of my business, I'm sure she would have told you in her own time. Whats the big deal anyway?" Her mother didn't respond, she just took another large sip of wine.

"I bet your Aunt Mary will love this....having a _lesbian _for a daughter....what will everyone_ think?"_

"You've got to be _kidding_ me?!?! Get over yourself! Don't you think she's gone through enough without you freaking out on her? Why can't you just be happy for her?"

"Because..." Her mother hesitated, not sure what to say,

"Because _what_ mum?" Katie insisted.

Katie's dad looked at her mother also, his eyebrows raised as if he wanted a reason too.

"Ugh, i'll get it." Katie said, hearing a knock at the door.

x____________________________x

"Have you got a death wish?!?!" Katie whispered, stepping outside, pulling the front door to.

"I just want to see her." Naomi replied,

_"Katie who is it?"_ Katie looked over her shoulder, "Just erm...no one mum...wrong house." She shouted. Katie looked at Naomi and couldn't help feel like she needed to redeem herself, helping her was a start she guessed,

"The window cleaner came this morning." Katie said quietly, "The ladder should be in the garden." Naomi smiled gratefully and nodded. Katie walked back in the house and shut the door.

Naomi walked round to the side of the house and grabbed the handle of the large wooden door.

"Shit." she said shaking the metal handle. But that wasn't going to stop her. She took a deep breath before reaching up grabbing the top of the wooden fence to her right. She swung her left foot over to the handle and placed her left hand onto the top of the door. She tried to get her balance, but suddenly, she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Owww _fucking hell_!" She said under her breath, she got up surveying the damage on both herself and the door. The handle had buckled under her weight and had broken off, Naomi swore under her breath once more rubbing the top of her left leg and pushed the door open. _'The things i do for you Emily Fitch'_ she said to herself, shaking her head.

x__________________________x

Emily leaned her ear against her bedroom door. _At least their wasn't any shouting_, she thought walking back over to her bed. She sat down and sighed. She was so busy feeling angry at her mother, that the pain hadn't hit her yet. _How can a mother reject her daughter like that? Just for being who she is?_ She laid on her back and closed her eyes. Her mum was always strict, but she never let her daughters wonder how much she loved them, telling them she'd love them no matter what. And here she was, feeling like her mother was completely abandoning her, when all she wanted was acceptance. She'd gone through so many scenarios in her head on how she would tell them. She wished she been braver and told them sooner, she sighed. _'Why the hell did i put the fucking address on that note? Very fucking cleaver.'_ Emily told herself sarcastically.

She sat up, a sound catching her attention, she looked over to the window next to Katie's bed, where a blonde head could be seen coming into view. She walked over too the window and saw Naomi peer in. Emily burst into a fit of laughter at the sight. Naomi frowned jokingly, signaling for Emily to open the large window in front of her. Emily quickly did so, careful not to hit Naomi in the process.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, sitting down on her sisters bed.

"Are you ok?" Naomi asked, Emily's shoulders hunched forward and she laughed again.

"Look, i'm up this fucking ladder for _you_ ok?" Not quite believing what she was doing herself.

"I...How did you even _get here_ so fast?" She chuckled,

"I _may_ have cycled....like a maniac." Naomi said pouting,

Emily smiled, "I..."

_"Emily, i want to speak with you please." _Emily's mother said from the other side of the door.

"_Shit._" She whispered looking at Naomi, who was trying to stop herself from laughing, from fear of getting caught, but also from fear of falling off the less than sturdy structure beneath her. Emily smiled and placed a hand on either side of Naomi's head, gently pulling her into a kiss, not intending for it to deepen she tried to pull back, but her body didn't listen to her. She moaned as she heard a knock on the door.

_"Emily, don't ignore me." _She heard, Emily turned her head to face the door, clearing her throat,

"Just a minute." She said, her voice wavering under the gentle kisses Naomi placed on her neck.

"You better go." She whispered between short rushed kisses, Naomi suddenly paused, her eyes fixed on the girl in front of her.

"_Naomi!_" She whispered laughing. The blonde returned her smile, but seemed distant from the humour,

"I love you." Naomi whispered softly.

_"Emily!_" her mother shouted, banging on the door. Emily took no notice, her attention complete focused on the girl in front of her. She tried to regain her breath from what she had just heard, she'd never seen anyone look as vulnerable as Naomi did right now, her piercing blue eye's staring up into hers. Emily smiled, her eye's welling up slightly,

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry for the wait guys, hope this makes up for it. Thanks to my one-time beta who helped me out in this chapter :) This is gonna be my last chapter for....i don't really know, this was the first block, so i'll probably just start another fic that carries on from this, i've got a lot of ideas, but it's not really got to the stage where I'm ready to put anything down yet. So thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, i really appreciate each and every one of your comments. Anyway, enough babbling, enjoy! :D

x_________Chapter Ten__________x

Naomi opened her front door, greeting the girl with an almost shy smile.

"Come in." She said. Emily walked into the house, closing the door behind her. They stood in the hallway in silence, small little smirks playing across both their faces.

"How's your mum?" Naomi asked softly,

"Well she's stopped being a bitch....but she's in denial at the moment, thinks it's _just a phase_..." Naomi grinned,

"Well...i _hope_ not..." She stepped forward, but quickly back again as her mother walked into the hallway.

"Hi Emily." Gina said brightly. Emily took a step back from Naomi and smiled, looking rather awkward. "Come on in." She said gesturing into the living room.

The four of them sat in the front room, Kieran had decided to put on one of his films he'd made, from when he lived in Ireland, to pass the time before he and Gina left for dinner later that night. But the two girls couldn't have been more disinterested in it.

Kieran and Gina were sat next to each other on the sofa, while Emily and Naomi sat on chairs either side of the sofa facing each other. Just a couple of hours Emily told herself, they're leaving in a couple of hours. She looked over to Naomi, who's gaze was fixed on her, Emily smiled out of the corner of her mouth sending her a flirty look. Naomi leaned forward slowly placing her drink down onto the coffee table, fully aware that Emily could see right down her shirt. Emily licked her bottom lip ever so slightly, the blonde she was staring at looked up at her and smirked.

"Lovely view isn't it?" Emily heard an Irish voice say,

"Excuse me?" She said clearing her throat, tearing her eyes away from the girl opposite her.

Kieran pointed to the television, "......it's a lovely view." He said smiling, Gina sighed, "It's lovely." She grinned at Kieran and placed her hand on his forearm, and looked back at the TV.

"Yeah." Emily replied, she looked back at Naomi, "_It's a pretty nice view_....." She said cocking her eyebrow, her voice loaded with a playful, sarcastic tone. Naomi blinked ever so slowly, biting the bottom lip of the smirk on her face.

x______________________________x

Emily had counted exactly one hour and fifty one minutes on the clock before they were finally alone. To say it was excruciating would have been an understatment, the air full of sexual tension between the two of them, Naomi constantly teasing Emily, knowing full well she couldn't do anything about it.

So now they were alone. Kieran had rushed off to get ready, while Gina had gone to phone to taxi company to find out where their cab was.

Naomi crossed the room with that familiar confidence that she almost always seemed to posses and stood over Emily, looking down playfully. Emily bit her cheek and slowly guided her hand up the girls thigh, Naomi placed her knee onto the chair, quickly bringing her other round to the opposite side.

Emily bit her lip staring lustfully at the girl straddling her. Naomi leaned down and kissed her hard, pushing her head back onto the back of the chair.

This time the redhead placed both her hands on Naomi thighs, causing her to moan ever so slightly into Emily's mouth as she felt the warm hands travelling up her skirt.

"_Why do you men always get ready right at the last bloody moment!?!_" Naomi stood up quickly walking over to the door as her mum entered the room.

"Are you ok Naomi? You look a bit flustered." Her mother asked, completely oblivious, but Emily could have sworn she saw the women smirk ever so slightly.

"Yeah. I just um...need to get a glass of water." Naomi said excusing herself to the kitchen.

Gina glanced over to the window at the sound of a car horn.

"Kieran!" She shouted, "That's our taxi!" Naomi stopped on her way to the kitchen and opened the door as Kieran and her mum walked out.

"Bye honey. Bye Emily!" Gina said smiling.

Naomi shut the door behind them, she turned and leaned her back against it. She smiled seeing Emily emerge into the hall.

"You gonna pay for that ya know." Emily insisted, due to Naomi's teasing throughout the night. Naomi crossed her arms in response, her eye's travelling up the girls body as the redhead walked towards her slowly.

"Really?" Naomi said in a cocky manner. Emily stopped just inches from her, she leaned in and whispered into Naomi's ear.

"Really." Her voice was low and husky, Naomi quivered as she felt the breath on her skin, she grabbed Emily's face, crushing their lips together, their tongues swirling with desire inside their hot mouths. They both made their way down the hall, not breaking apart once.

Naomi pushed Emily hard against her bedroom door, reaching round her she felt for the lock; This time, there wasn't going to be any interruptions.

Her hand came down to rest on Emily's shoulder. The girls mouth opened further as she felt Naomi pin her to the door. Naomi pressed the top of her thigh onto Emily's crotch, causing her to moan with pleasure.

Naomi bit the girls lip lightly and kissed her soft neck. Emily could feel herself throbbing between her legs,

"Oh, fuck..." She breathed out, grabbing Naomi's lower back pulling her toward her. Naomi returned her mouth to Emily's finding herself craving the girls taste, their tongues caressing one another. Naomi moved her hand up Emily's skirt, stroking her smooth upper thigh. Emily grasped at Naomi's shirt, roughly pulling it open to reveal her chest, she freed her mouth, placing a trail of hot kisses around Naomi's breasts, the girl threw her head back and moaned softly as she felt the Emily's tongue swirling over her skin, her mouth sucking the tender flesh.

She pulled Emily's top over her head and Emily kissed her once more, pushing them onto the bed. She sat straddling Naomi, who was panting heavily beneath her, and bit her lip seductively. She kissed Naomi's collarbone lightly as she reached under her, unclasping the girls bra. She slid it of, throwing it behind her, and within seconds it was followed by Emily's. Naomi's eyes widened at the sight of the naked figure on top of her, long slightly wavy strands of red hair resting on the top of her heaving breasts. She leaned up to kiss her, flipping them both over in the process, running both her hands up Emily's soft body, finally resting on her breasts. She lightly pinched both nipples, finding them hard under her touch.

Emily took Naomi's head in her hands, bringing their mouths crashing together once again. Naomi broke the kiss, moving down the bed she pulled off Emily's skirt, leaving her in just her knickers. She moved back up kissing and licking around Emily's stomach. Emily breathed in sharply, the muscles in her belly becoming tense, her brow now glistening with sweat, her whole body tingling. Naomi returned to Emily's lips, Emily's mouth met hers with a hunger as Naomi slid her hand placed on Emily's stomach down to the waistband of her underwear, Emily sucked hard on the girls bottom lip, knowing she was teasing her on purpose. She felt Naomi's mouth form a wry smile before she moved to Emily's neck sucking on the sensitive skin. Emily ran her fingers through the girls golden hair,

"_I want you._" She pleaded in a husky voice, she moaned at the feel of Naomi's hand move to her inner thigh, "_Fuck...I want you_." She said breathlessly with a pained desire.

Naomi took her mouth, kissing her deeply. Feeling her breathe in hard as she moved her hand between her legs. She could feel the heat radiating from outside the thin fabric. She added more pressure on her center, the redhead having to break the kiss in need of air. Naomi kissed one of her breasts whilst she moved her hand to the top of Emily's waistband. She slid her hand down, Emily closed her eyes letting out a shaky breath, and inhaling deeply as she felt Naomi dipping her fingers into her slowly.

Naomi felt herself become wetter as she slid in and out of the smooth center, Emily's moans making her feel increasingly hotter, her own stomach filled with butterflies. She glided her fingers out slowly, moving upwards, her wet fingers circling round her clit. Emily moaned, her arms thrown lazily over her head, her cheeks burning crimson. Her whole body was burning. She muttered softly under her breath, every now and again whispering Naomi's name.

Naomi bit the swell of one of Emily's breasts lightly before kissing down her stomach, which was rapidly moving in and out as the redhead breathed heavily under her kisses. Naomi pulled down the flimsy, damp fabric and chucked it onto the floor. She spread Emily's legs putting her mouth between them. She heard Emily gasp and moan with pleasure as she did with her tongue what she had done with her fingers. Emily's breathing became more shallow and erratic, "Naomi" She moaned, "Naomi....I'm gonna...." Naomi increased the pressure with her tongue, causing Emily to grip the bed sheets tightly, as the fire in her body spread, engulfing every sense, her whole body tensed, she arched her back and cried out Naomi's name, before finally she felt the release, falling back down onto the bed. Naomi moved back up to her and pulled her into deep, heavy kiss.

"Yeah... you sure showed me..." Naomi said mockingly, referring back to the redheads playful threat earlier. Emily waited for a moment until she got her breath back; She moved herself over on top of Naomi, "You just wait." She replied with a cheeky grin on her face.

x_________________________________x

Emily smiled to herself as she began to wake, feeling a soft, warm hand wrapped around her waist. She turned over, and her smile broadened, seeing the blonde's content gaze meet hers.

"Morning." Emily leaned over, closing the small gap between them; and kissed her softly. "Morning." The redhead replied, placing her head back down on the pillow. Naomi propped herself up on her elbow,

"Sleep well?" Naomi asked, laughing slightly.

"Yeah...why?" Emily asked curiously,

"Your a pretty deep sleeper... I caught them trying to break in late last night, mum lost her keys....Kieran started singing, it was all rather amusing." Emily chuckled,

"Sorry i missed it. I was kinda worn out though....." Naomi smiled, letting out a small laugh, brushing her fingertips lightly over Emily's hand,

"I spoke to my mum, she told me that they're going to Ireland in a couple of days.....spend a few weeks there before they get married."

"Wow, they're getting married in a few _weeks_?"

"Yeah, she seemed pretty serious though; She said i should go too."

"Oh..." Emily pulled her hand away, pretending to pull up the duvet as an excuse to break contact, "Are you going?" Emily asked,

"Yeah, i think i am." Naomi said softy, reaching over for Emily's hand, "But.... only if you come too...." Emily's face lit up, she looked back at Naomi,

"But...wouldn't your mum mind?"

"Em's, i talked to her last night, I'm sure it was pretty _obvious_ to her what I'd been doing the whole night...." She said raising an eyebrow, "She's fine about us, and she kept dropping hints that i could bring a _friend_...." Emily grinned, "So....are you gonna come with me?" Naomi asked, with a slight hint of anxiousness in her voice,

"You bet." Emily replied smiling, leaning in to kiss her once more.


	11. Chapter 11

So I finally got around to start writing the sequel to my previous fic. I thought I'd post the prologue here too, cause of alerts etc It'll carry on as a separate fic 'The Summer In Ireland'

I know I'm not a great writer, but I just enjoy writing for these two I suppose : ) This is only a short chapter, just a sort of prologue. Please let me know what you think : ) More to come soon!

**Chapter One**

Emily sat down on her bed and let out a small sigh. She looked over to her bedside table where her phone was and stared at it, willing it to ring, but it didn't. It's was 11.43pm, Naomi was meant to be there at 11 so they could sneak out. Emily's Mum had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want her to go to Ireland for the wedding, let alone see Naomi. But no way was Emily passing up the opportunity to spend the whole summer away with Naomi.

The bedroom door abruptly opened, Katie walked in humming cheerily, wearing her ridiculous pink dressing gown, a towel perfectly wrapped around her head.

"_My God_ Emily, cheer up." She laughed looking at her sister's somber expression.

"She should be here by now." Emily replied reaching for her phone, "And she's not answering her mobile."

"She'll _be here_." Katie insisted, walking over the the wardrobe, "Anyway, just remember that while you're off on you're little _love trip_, me and Dad will be here dealing with Mum once she finds out."

Emily laughed placing her phone in her jacket pocket. "Thanks for talking to Dad for me."

"mhmm" Katie replied breezily, looking through her clothes.

"_Katie_." Emily said firmly, her sister looked at her, eyebrows raised expectantly. Emily paused for a second, "I mean it. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be going. Thank you." Katie smiled and nodded. She walked over to her own bed and sat down facing her sister.

"Look, I know you're upset with Mum but...just give her some time okay?"

"She tried to set me up with the neighbors son the other week." Emily shuddered, "She still thinks this is all some little _phase_."

"She knows it's not, deep down. She's just...she needs to get used to it that's all."

"How do you know though? She might never be okay with it."

"She loves you Emily, she'll come around eventually. Just like I did." Emily grinned,

"You're turning into a right soft bitch aren't you?" Katie gasped pretending to be insulted, grabbing one of her pillows and throwing it at Emily.

"Am _not_." She insisted. Emily snickered throwing the pillow back softly. Katie turned around and looked out the window.

"Looks like she's here." She laughed.

Emily got up eagerly and looked over at the window and chucked at the sight of a very flustered face appear. Naomi let out a huff from the corner of her mouth, blowing a thick strand of blonde hair out of her face. She shook her head. "I cant fucking believe I'm doing this;_ again_!" Emily smiled cheekily, poking her tongue between her teeth. Naomi grinned, she couldn't resist that smile, "You ready?" She asked.

It was pitch black outside, only the light from a few nearby houses shone into the Fitch garden. Naomi was stood below the twins' bedroom window, holding onto the less than sturdy ladder, laughing uncontrollably as Emily attempted to climb down it.

"Shhh, they'll hear you!" She shot Naomi a playful glance trying not to laugh herself. "Gotta say...I'm _lovin_' the view...." Naomi teased, Emily could just hear the smirk in her voice.

"Stop taking advantage of the fact that I can't hit you from here....and take this." She giggled, passing down her large bag. The blonde set it down on the ground, quickly returning to her hold onto the ladder.

"Take your time Ems, _Jesus_."

"Don't _rush_ me." Emily insisted, carefully stepping down. Naomi reached up, her fingertips just about touching the inside of Emily's thigh, "Come on, we've got my place to ourselves, I wanna get you home." She said seductively.

"Sounds good." She replied, looking over her shoulder, not concentrating on where she was stepping. Her right foot flailed in air looking for a step. Not finding it, she fell backwards, instinctively grasping at Naomi's shoulder on the way down. "oh fuuuuck." Emily yelped.

"Oww" Naomi laughed, laying on her back, one hand clutching the back of her head.

"I told you not to_ rush_ me, you got me all...._excited_." Emily said in a false huff as she began to get up. Naomi rolled over and pushed Emily back down. She kissed the little red head gently, leaving her lips lingering for a few seconds. She lifted her head slightly and flashed Emily a grin before getting up.

"What was that for?" Emily smirked, taking Naomi's outstretched hand and pulling herself up onto her feet.

"Do i need a reason?" She asked playfully. Emily shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips, lightly squeezing their intertwined hands.

"Come on," Naomi said softly, picking up Emily's bag, "Let's go."


End file.
